Aleja Złamanych Serc
by sphenoidea
Summary: Podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi Madara kradnie należące do Kumokagure skarby Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Darui zamierza je odzyskać. Czy wróci z tej wyprawy? Rating M, tak na wszelki wypadek. One-shot. Bohaterowie (zwłaszcza jeden) są dość OOC. Naruto nie należy do mnie.


**Miniaturka, powstała jakiś czas temu pod wpływem złego humoru. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie przepadam za Tobito, także dobór występujących tu postaci jest dość przypadkowy. Uważam, że Kishi spieprzył postać Tobiego, bo kiedyś nawet lubiłam kolesia. Jego prawdziwe intencje dla całej wojny, zniszczenia Konohy i śmierci dużej ilości moich ulubionych postaci (biedny Neji) są jakie są, to fakt. Ja tego nie kupuję. One-shot, niektóre postacie bardzo OOC. Co by było gdyby intencje Tobito były inne? Próbowałam to jakoś złożyć w całość, jaki efekt, oceńcie sami. Nie jestem zbyt dobra w pisaniu, także wszelkie rady/uwagi/komentarze mile widziane.**

**Naruto nie należy do mnie (i dobrze!).**

Wybrzeże Kumokagure. Czwarta Wojna Ninja. Pierwszy dzień wojny. Późne popołudnie

- Nie potrzebuję skarbów Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek – odpowiedział ze znudzeniem w głosie Madara. – Chcę tego, co jest wewnątrz. Jak skończę, oddam je wam, skoro są dla Kumo tak cenne.

Po tych słowach dotknął obydwa naczynia, a jego cień został związany za pomocą techniki młodego Nara z Konohy.

_Dobra robota, Shikamaru. – _pomyślał z uśmiechem.

- Posłałeś Złotego i Srebrnego Brata na pole bitwy, a teraz będziesz miał pożytek z ich czakry. Zamierzasz ją zapieczętować w tym? – z wahaniem spojrzał na monstrum na polu bitwy, Gedo Mazo.

- Sprzymierzeni mają w swoich szeregach inteligentnych strategów – przyznał Madara i spojrzał w dół, w miejsce, gdzie łączyły się ich cienie.

Shikamaru zmarszczył brwi.

- Czyżbym się mylił?

– Jaka szkoda, że stoisz po niewłaściwej stronie, młody człowieku – łypnął na niego czerwonym okiem.

- Nie mów, że statua która zaatakowała nas to Gedo Mazo – odparł powątpiewająco. – To jest niemożliwe.

Wielki humanoid wyskoczył spod gruzu skalnego, którym był przysypany, po czym znalazł się dokładnie pomiędzy Shikamaru a zamaskowanym mężczyzną.

- Kiedy i gdzie umawiamy się na odbiór skarbów Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek?! – krzyknął do Madary Darui, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

- Będziesz wiedział, gdzie – odparł tajemniczo tamten, nim rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Gedo Mazo zniknęła razem z nim w obłoczkach białego dymu, lecz odłamki skał rozsypały się we wszystkie strony. Razem z Shikamaru zostali uratowani przez jego puszystego partnera z drużyny i sympatycznego ojca Kurotsuchi z Iwakagure.

Wieczór tego samego dnia

Mały ptak z zadartym ogonkiem ćwierknął głośno, przez co ocknął się ze stanu zamyślenia. Właśnie układał sobie w głowie plan działania, który przedyskutowali wcześniej z Shikamaru i Kitsuchi na następny dzień.

- Strzyżyk tutaj? – popatrzył na szarobrązowe stworzonko. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zostałeś tutaj przysłany przez Madarę, tak?

Przeciągnął się i ziewnął.

- Niech będzie – powiedział do ptaka. – Prowadź.

Wyjął z kieszeni lizaka, odpakował go i włożył do ust. Ręce schował w kieszeniach i w ten sposób podążał za ptakiem. Po godzinie leniwego marszu dotarł do gęstego lasu nad którym górował wielki humanoid, tym razem spokojny i nieruchomy. Miał wrażenie, że widzi mały punkcik. To musiał być Madara.

Strzyżyk zaćwierkał głośno, jakby chciał oznajmić, że są na miejscu.

- Trafię do celu sam.

Kiedy wszedł na statuę, wróg już czekał na niego. Benihisago i Kohaku no Johei stały oparte o jej palce.

- Zgodnie z umową – rzekł Madara nie podnosząc głowy. Karmił ptaki czymś co wyglądało jak suszone chrząszcze. Darui zauważył, że były to strzyżyki. – Zwracam wam to, co zabrałem wcześniej.

- Strzyżyki? – zdziwił się Kumo-nin, podchodząc z nieufnością do dwóch cennych skarbów ich wioski. – Nie pamiętam, żeby Uchiha Madara zadawał się z tak niepozornymi stworzeniami, lecz z Kuramą.

- To prawda – Obito uśmiechnął się pod maską. – Nie lubię niedopowiedzeń. Chcesz ode mnie czegoś jeszcze. Mów śmiało. Tej nocy wróg, czy przyjaciel nie robi różnicy. Dopiero rankiem zaczniemy walczyć na śmierć i życie.

- Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego – odpowiedział ciemnoskóry mężczyzna. – Dziś życie straciło wielu niewinnych ludzi. Chcę znać prawdziwą przyczynę, Madara.

Zamaskowany ninja milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Dobrze więc – odpowiedział w końcu, po czym zdjął maskę. Spadła z klekotem na ziemię.

Cholera, był naprawdę młody. Między nimi mogło być parę lat różnicy w obydwie strony. Po jego spojrzeniu nie dało się powiedzieć, że jest koło trzydziestki. Lewa połowa twarzy była gładka, zaś druga bledsza, pokryta licznymi, szpecącymi bliznami. Prawy kącik ust opadał mu nieznacznie.

- Jesteś zbyt młody jak na dinozaura Uchihę – stwierdził Darui.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szerzej, odsłaniając nieco rząd białych zębów.

- Madara Uchiha to kolejna maska, którą noszę – odparł. – Jestem Obito Uchiha.

Tym razem Darui nie wyczuł w jego głosie kłamstwa. Posiadał dziwną umiejętność odróżniania prawdy od kłamstwa.

- Słyszałem o tobie – wyjął lizaka i oblizał go perwersyjnie. – Zginąłeś w misji mającej na celu zniszczyć most Kannabi.

- No proszę – w głosie Obito pojawił się podziw. – Nie podejrzewałem, że Kumo-nin będzie mnie kojarzył. To zaszczyt – dodał całkiem poważnym tonem.

- Czegoś nie rozumiem – zaczął gryźć patyczek. – Zmarłeś jako bohater, a nagle okazujesz się być przestępcą. – Co się stało?

- To dość długa historia. Chcesz jej wysłuchać?

- Pomoże mi zrozumieć wroga zanim go zabiję.

- Wzajemnie. Dziwne, że do tej pory już się mnie nie pozbyłeś. Raikage-sama z całą pewnością byłby ci wdzięczny, podobnie jak Pięć Narodów. Zakończyłbyś wojnę i stałbyś się bohaterem.

- Przepraszam, nie mam takich aspiracji – dalej gryzł patyczek. – Robię to, co do mnie należy, to wszystko. W takim razie dlaczego jeszcze żyję?

- Nie mam zamiaru cię zabijać, Darui-san – przymknął oczy. – Nic cmokaj tak już tego lizaka, bo czuję żeś napalony.

- Kryzys wieku średniego – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- Chów wsobny w naszej rodzinie sprawia, że jesteśmy mentalnymi popaprańcami. Uchiha słyną z potężnego dojutsu. Jeszcze bardziej potężna forma dojutsu pojawia się kiedy doświadcza się negatywnych emocji płynących ze śmierci ukochanych osób. Wtedy wariujemy do końca.

- Nie ma jak rodzina – uśmiechnął się gorzko Darui. – Uroczy z was klan, nie ma co.

- Większość mieszkańców Konohy wyznaje filozofię znaną jako „Ognista wola", czyli umiłowanie pokoju i walczenie o niego. W naszej rodzinie wręcz przeciwnie. Nazuwają to „Klątwą nienawiści" Przed śmiercią spod skał uratował mnie Madara Uchiha, który w tym czasie był dinozaurem, ale żywym. Wprowadził mnie w urocze zakątki naszej historii, zataił przede mną wiele szczegółów i oszukał co do śmierci Rin-Rin. Rin-Rin była uroczą dziewczyną, w której podkochiwałem się jako wyrostek. Umarła na moich rękach i wtedy podjąłem decyzję. Szaleństwo Uchihy mnie dopadło. To było straszne uczucie, kiedy w szale zabiłem kilkunastu Kiri-ninów. Do dziś nic z tego nie pamiętam, prócz krwi i drzew. Śmierć Rin-Rin była kroplą która przelała przysłowiową czarę goryczy. Postanowiłem odwrócić cykl nienawiści i poświęcić się jako Jinchuriki Juubiego. Za pomocą jego boskiej mocy zburzę dawny porządek i wtedy wszystko będzie takie jakie być powinno.

- Nie chcesz w nowym świecie żyć ze swoją słodką dziewuszką?

Uchiha roześmiał się. Był to śmiech pełen goryczy.

- To nie ma sensu. Słodka Rin-Rin nie pogodzi się ze złem, które uczyniłem aby osiągnąć cel. Poza tym nigdy mnie nie kochała i nie pokocha. Miłość wymuszona to nie miłość, lecz pożądanie.

Skoro o pożądaniu mowa…

Darui pocałował go namiętnie w pierś. Nawet nie wiedział, co go tego skłoniło.

- Poza tym nie potrzebuję Madary – powiedział do siebie, prawie niedosłyszalnie. – Jestem w stanie sam stworzyć Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Miał złe przeczucia. Ten przeklęty Kabuto zdobył resztki Madary jakimś cudem i śmiał go nimi zaszantażować. Nie miał wyjścia. Musiał się zgodzić. Dinozaur Uchiha z całą pewnością zacznie się rządzić i zechce, żeby ożywić go z pomocą Rinne Tensei. Co prawda śmierć Nagato też pokrzyżowała mu szyki. Nagato nawet w formie Edo Tensei teoretycznie mógł ożywić Madarę. W każdym razie, prawdziwy Madara, żywy czy martwy nie wchodził w rachubę. Teraz to on miał oddać swoje życie za praojca? A figę z makiem dostanie! Obiecał sobie, że jak tylko wygra wojnę znajdzie Kabuchimaru, a ten pożałuje, że kiedykolwiek stanął mu na odcisk. Pierdolony wężowy Sannin. Zaczął aż drżeć ze złości i z trudem się opanował.

- Jesteś rozgniewany – zauważył Darui.

- Kwestie praktyczne, nic ponadto – zbliżył się do ciemnoskórego przywódcy pierwszego szwadronu. – Nie czujesz, że zdradzasz swój kraj?

- Nie – odpowiedział Darui. Uśmiechnął się znacząco. - Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że tej nocy nie ma znaczenia, czy stoimy po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Czyżbyś rzucał słowa na wiatr?

Obito roześmiał się. Pchnął Kumo-nina na kamienną powierzchnię dłoni Gedo Mazo, po czym ukląkł przy nim. Darui próbował się opierać, kiedy urękawiczniona ręka przywódcy Akatsuki wślizgnęła się między jego skórę a podkoszulek.

- Ładnie pachniesz – wepchnął nos między ucho a zgięcie żuchwy. – Całe życie kłamię i rzucam słowa na wiatr. Ten jeden raz nie robi różnicy, Darui – san.

Kumo-nin poczuł delikatne mrowienie w dwóch miejscach – na brzuchu i szyi. To było naprawdę dziwne wrażenie, mieć wroga tak blisko siebie, pozornie bezbronnego i odsłoniętego. On sam także był łatwym celem. Ułożył się wygodniej, na ile pozwalało mu twarde podłoże o szorstkiej strukturze.

- Chcę zobaczyć twoje ręce – odpowiedział leniwie, sam nie wiedząc na co czeka. Inicjatywa „partnera" w stosunku mu odpowiadała jak na razie.

- Ja twój brzuch – podniósł się i palcami znalazł zapięcia kamizelki, po czym zdjął ją i złapał zamek czarnej koszuli z niedbale postawionym kołnierzem Ściągnął koszulę razem z podkoszulkiem siatkowanym i przyjrzał się dokładniej ramionom mężczyzny– Ranton? Dawno nie widziałem tego tatuażu.

- Mhm – odparł, kiedy Obito pokazał swoje trupioblade ręce i zaczął przesuwać palcami po jego brzuchu.

- Zasnąłeś przy seksie kiedykolwiek? – ruchy Uchihy stały się coraz szybsze. Delikatnie naciskał i stymulował punkty przepływu czakry, a potem coraz gwałtowniej.

- Auć – syknął Darui. – To boli.

- Kiedy czujesz ból, wiesz że żyjesz.

- Każdemu się zdarza przysnąć jeśli jest przyjemnie, partner cię liże po jajkach i w dodatku wieje ciepły wiosenny wiatr – rozmarzył się. – Rdest o tej porze zaczyna kwitnąć i wtedy pachnie najładniej.

Zarumienił się na wspomnienie pewnej wiosennej nocy. Spędził ją w ramionach C i po pewnym czasie zasnął i miał kłopoty z obudzeniem się rankiem. Uwielbiał słodkie nieróbstwo.

Mężczyzna z bliznami wiedział swoje. Darui był typem, który zasypiał w ramionach kochanka, choćby tymczasowego.

- Inaczej zaśniesz – dalej uciskał jego brzuch. Kumo-nin tymczasem rozpiął jego obi i rozsunął poły ciemnoniebieskiego płaszcza z podszewką w kolorze jasnego piasku.

- Bałbym się zasnąć przy osobie twojego pokroju – złapał go za łokieć, a potem przyciągnął mocno do siebie, tak że Obito runął na niego. Ich ciała się złączyły. Splótł swe ręce na karku Uchihy. Przez chwilę miał ochotę skręcić mu ten cholerny kark, ale pożądanie zwyciężyło. Jego partner tymczasem próbował się pozbyć płaszcza. W roztargnieniu zauważył, że był to kawał solidnej, krawieckiej roboty. – Masz dobrego krawca.

- Nie wie, dla kogo pracuje – odpowiedział Obito, dalej łaskocząc go to po piersi, to po brzuchu. – Namiarów ci nie dam, zaś kiedy wszystko się już skończy na pewno go odnajdziesz.

- Będziemy musieli cię powstrzymać – kiedy tak dotykał skóry nuke-nina po prawej stronie odnosił wrażenie, że jest ona jak specjalna odmiana gliny do lepienia garnków, niepodobna do żywej tkanki.

Wepchnął mu język do ust w tym samym momencie, kiedy skończył mówić. Miał wrażenie, jakby kopnął go prąd. Cholera, dobry jest. Całowali się tak przez chwilę naprawdę namiętnie, a Darui poczuł, że członek mu powoli twardnieje.

Obito musiał wyczuć zmianę w jego zachowaniu, ponieważ jedną rękę przesunął w dół, do spodni i robił to straszliwie powoli. Uczucie swędzenia przypominało chodzącego po skórze pająka albo gąsienicę motyla. Odkąd pamiętał, C uwielbiał mu robić małe, złośliwe żarty i wrzucał mu pod ubrania różne insekty. Nienawidził tego i od tej pory zabijał wszystko, co miało więcej niż sześć nóg, i wyglądało na owada. W końcu ich usta się rozłączyły. Darui miał różowe, lubieżne wargi.

W końcu sięgnął do zapięcia jego spodni i otarł swym kroczem o jego ciało.

- Chciałbym zmierzyć się z tobą na polu bitwy – przyznał czarnowłosy, kładąc się tak, że jego głowa znajdywała się między nogami Darui.

- Być może jutro będziemy mieli szansę się spotkać ponownie. Nie ma opcji, żebyśmy przegrali tę wojnę – białowłosy spojrzał na księżyc. Był on koloru kości słoniowej, choć z tej perspektywy wydawał się być czerwony. Z bliska Obito pachniał lasem i wilgotnymi kamieniami w jaskini. – Obydwie strony są zdecydowane ją wygrać.

Pozbyli się swojej bielizny szarpiąc ją na wszystkie strony. Gatki Uchihy miały wyszyty czerwono-biały wachlarz, symbol klanowy, zaś na majtkach ciemnoskórego znajdowała się czarna pantera.

Nuke-nin nie marnował ani chwili. Złapał zębami za napletek, po czym pociągnął mocno. Z ust Darui wyrwało się ciche jęknięcie. Tej nocy jeszcze nie zasnął, co znaczyło że kochanek dobrze się spisywał. Potem obydwoje zapadli się w rozkoszy powolnego dojścia, wspólnego lizania się i obsysywania się, jak dwóch znudzonych cieląt.

**Od ałtorki – niektóre cielęta/koźlęta/jagnięta mają tendencję do obsysania się – wygooglujcie sobie.**

Kiedy doszli i połknęli spermę, wypluli ją na Gedo Mazo. Juubi z pewnością nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, stwierdził po chwili Tobi.

- Twoje nasienie ma smak wilgotnej ziemi – rzekł Darui, kiedy już skończyli nawzajem grać sobie na fletach. Usiedli na ziemi, patrząc w niebo.

Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy Uchiha znalazł się za nim. Szybki był, naprawdę. Może nieco wolniejszy od Kakashiego, ale i tak został zaskoczony. W ręku mężczyzny pojawiło się jakieś smarowidło, pachnące zwykłą wazeliną szarą. Nasmarował nią obydwa półdupki i okolicę, w którą miał się zagłębić.

- Wiem, Darui-san – odpowiedział z przebiegłym uśmiechem. Mimo wszystko nie mógł zapominać, że przede wszystkim Obito był szalonym i niebezpiecznym shinobim. Spokojnie mógł go przydzielić do klasy S, za szefowanie Akatsuki, manipulowanie Yondaime Mizukage, jak wspominała Mei-sama i parę innych przewinień..

Nie śpieszyło mu się. Robił to powoli, aż do momentu kiedy ich biodra ściśle przylegały do siebie. Dalej już nie dał rady wejść. Opuścił wnętrze Kumo-nina, a potem zrobił to ponownie, parokrotnie. Za każdym razem robił to szybciej, gwałtowniej, a jednocześnie starał się wczuć w rytm ciemnoskórego.

Jęki zmieniły się w urywane krzyki bólu i rozkoszy.

- Uwielbiam takie zabawy – znalazł słoiczek z wazeliną i pchnął Obito na ziemię. Klepnął go w tyłek z całej siły, wysmarował dość dokładnie i wszedł. Pchnięcia w krótkim odstępie czasu były dość brutalne. Przez chwilę Uchiha czuł się jak kilkanaście lat wcześniej, gdzie w zapomnianej przez Kami jaskini poznawał tajniki wielu sztuk, w tym sztuki miłosnej. W tej kwestii Madara był dobrym, aczkolwiek okrutnym nauczycielem. Wtedy nauczył się robić naprawdę dobre lody. Poza tym obciąganie to dobre ćwiczenie na wzmacnianie mięśni ust, więc samo zdrowie, jak zwykł mawiać Dinozaur.

Wkrótce skończyli i ubrali się.

Obito zgodnie z umową zwrócił mu skarby Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek.

Noc, tymczasowy obóz Sprzymierzenia

Kiedy szedł przez cienie ujrzał Temari i Shikamaru. Siostra Kazekage miała na sobie luźną bluzę sięgającą kolan, którą widocznie ubrała naprędce. Shikamaru nie kłopotał się szukaniem koszuli, a spodnie miał założone na złą stronę.

Widocznie ich dwójka też skorzystała ze sposobności ostatniej nocy między życiem a śmiercią, a teraz bawili się doskonale, zaplatając sobie warkoczyki i rozmawiając o ślubnych zwyczajach w ich wioskach.

- Och, Darui-san – zdziwił się, patrząc prosto na niego. Kumo-nin odłożył w końcu odzyskaną własność szefa. – Też nie możesz zmrużyć oka?

- Rozmyślam przed porankiem. Taka piękna noc w decydującym momencie wojny, to z deczka niesprawiedliwe.

Kiedy wojna się kończy

Kakashi był jednak szybszy o ułamek sekundy. Doskonale wyczuł moment w którym wróg musiał pozostać cielesny z powodu limitu czasowego Kamui. Cios był czysty, a samo Raikiri które wbiło się dokładnie, tam gdzie powinno.

W oczach Darui Raikiri było piękne i zabójcze.

- Więc to koniec, Kakashi – westchnął, kaszląc krwią. – Zawiodłem. Naruto – zwrócił się do blondyna. – Wierzę w ciebie. Jesteś w stanie odnieść zwycięstwo, tam gdzie inni…

Nie dokończył, ponieważ jego ciało rozsypało się w popiół. Podmuch wiatru rozniósł pył na cztery strony świata. Madara Uchiha wydał z siebie gniewny krzyk, ponieważ musiał znów improwizować. Widział jeszcze jak Obito patrzy w księżyc. Czy zobaczył w nim zapowiedź wiecznego pokoju, o który walczył? Tego się nie dowiedział.

**Co zobaczył w księżycu Obito**

- Obito – wydusiła z siebie Rin. Każde słowo sprawiało jej ból. – Nie wyglądasz na ducha. Widziałem cię we snach. Madara cię okłamuje.

- Nie wysilaj się za bardzo – ukląkł przy niej. – Pomogę ci, Rin – jego głos się załamywał. Próbował użyć swojej czakry, żeby ją uleczyć.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Widziałam straszną wojnę… walczyłeś z Kakashim… opowiedziałeś mu o mojej śmierci – złapała go za rękę. – Nie rób tego. Nigdy nie zaakceptuję tego, co się z tobą stanie, Obito.

Mówiła coraz ciszej.

- Rin, proszę cię! – Nie mogę cię stracić… Członkowie naszej rodziny oszaleli po doznaniu uczucia utraty najbliższych, wiesz o tym!? – powiedział przez łzy.

Przytaknęła skinieniem głowy.

- Miewałam wizje przyszłości, które się spełniały. Dlatego Kiri-nin nas ścigali – popatrzyła gasnącym wzrokiem na Kakashiego. – Trzymaj się blisko niego i dbajcie o siebie. Obito. Są… inne drogi do pokoju…

Po tych słowach skonała w jego ramionach.

- Znajdę więc drogę do pokoju – dookoła niego aż roiło się od Kiri-ninów. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy.

Rzeczywiście, został oszukany przez Madarę. Gdyby odszedł z Kakashim i ciałem Rin do Konohy, stary Uchiha z pewnością znalazłby na jego miejsce kolejnego krewnego. Postanowił więc wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i w odpowiednim czasie rozwiązać problem.

Po wojnie

Z pięciu Kage udało się uratować czterech. Tsunade oddała swoje życie, a przed śmiercią wyraziła ostatnie życzenie, żeby Naruto został Rokudaime. Po kilku latach dwaj z pięciu Kage oddali swój urząd. Darui otrzymał tytuł Raikage i trudne zadanie odbudowania Kumokagure po wojnie. Sympatyczna i wygadana Kurotsuchi, która niedawno wyszła za mąż została następczynią Onokiego. Jej ojciec odmówił bowiem objęcia urzędu. Świeżo upieczony Raikage też odnalazł miłość swojego życia i został ojcem trójki brzdąców.

- Otosan, znajdź mi muszelkę niebieska, żeby pasowała mi do sukienki – poprosiła mała dziewczynka. Miała ona ciemnobrązową skórę, wesołe szare oczy i kręcone włosy koloru siarki Razem brodzili po kostki w morzu, a Darui wynajdywał córeczce różnokolorowe muszelki.

- Raikage-sama! – do jego uszu dobiegł kobiecy krzyk. Rozpoznał Raiju, swoją doradczynię. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, podczas gdy dziewczynka znalazła upragnioną niebieską muszelkę. – To bardzo pilna sprawa – powiedziała zdyszana, znajdując się tuż przy nich.

- Otosan, znalazłam muszelkę! – pochwaliła się na głos, przy czym wykonała zamaszysty ukłon w stronę kobiety. – Raiju-san, prawda że jest prześliczna?

- Tak, Ran – popatrzyła na Darui. Raikage oddał córce muszelki i włożył ręce do kieszeni.

Kiedy mu pośpiesznie wyjaśniła, na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się niedowierzanie. Mała Ran liczyła swoje muszelki, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo.


End file.
